Maldita Enana!
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: ICHIGO'S POV! Segundo IchiRuki que hago...Espero que les guste...Lean y comenten ONEGAI!..."Odio todo de tí! Te odio porque me has hecho amarte tanto..."


_Nadia: ¡Ko-nichiwa, mis querids IchiRuki fans! :D Esta vez les traigo mi segundo IchiRuki, y bueno, como ya lo habrán notado, es un Ichigo's POV, algo difícil de hacer…_

_Hikari: De hecho, meterse en la mente de un chico no es fácil, ¿saben?..._

_Nadia: Weno, weno…eso sí, pero en fin, amm…espero que les guste, ¿Qué creen? ¡Ya comencé a ver bien Bleach!...me tardé, lo sé ¬¬u…y es que mi primer IchiRuki salió…medio feo ^ ^U con muchas incoherencias, pero este ya es un poquito mas acuerdo al anime…_

_Hikari: Bien vamos al fic…_

_Nadia: ¡Esa es mi línea! ¬¬…ok ya, bueno __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO **__(¡¿Por qué te gusta el IchiHime! o) __**ASI QUE TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS. Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA…**__Créanme que si Bleach fuera mío haría que Rukia e Ichigo se casaran y tuvieran muuuuchos hijos…aparte de que me secuestraría a Hitsugaya, Byakuya y a Ulquiorra *¬*…_

_Hikari: ¡NIÑA!_

_Nadia: OK, ok…vamos al fic n-nU_

[+]

**MALDITA ENANA**

¡Mierda, siempre tienes que estar ahí! No sé en qué momento no me arrepentí de haberte aceptado en mi casa, aun así, admito que sin ti no habría podido proteger a mis hermanas, pero… ¡¿Por qué demonios eres así? Tan orgullosa, tan arrogante, tan mandona, tan controladora, tan rara… De no ser porque tienes esa odiosa cara de niña bonita, esos enormes ojos que… ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando? De nuevo esos malditos pensamientos me vienen a la cabeza.

No sé como es que siempre me convences, terminé aceptando que vivías en mi armario, terminé aceptando ser TU Shinigami sustituto, terminé yendo a la Sociedad de Almas y también, acabé peleando con casi la mitad del Gotei 13. Me enfrenté con Renji, Ikkaku, Zaraki, incluso con tu propio hermano, y aún no entiendo porque. Bueno, la razón es que quería rescatarte, no se me hacía justo que fueras ejecutada solo por una tontería ¿Qué tenía de malo quedarte en el mundo humano? ¿Con migo…? No podía dejarte morir, no debía…no podía.

A veces no entiendo como eres tan terca, como la vez que te salvé no pudiste quedarte callada, llorar de alegría, temblar, decirme "gracias por salvarme, Ichigo" o "te estaba esperando", "sabía que vendrías" o un simple abrazo…eso hubiera sido lo justo ¿no crees? Pero nooo… La señorita Kuchiki es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar ser rescatada, créeme de no ser porque eres una enana y no sé que me da al verte tan pequeña te habría jalado del cabello…

-"¡No voy a temblar o a darte las gracias! ¡Te dije que no vinieras, idiota!"-vaya bonita forma de agradecer, como siempre regañándome, maldita enana cabezota.

No iba a aceptar tus opiniones, aunque a mi tampoco se me hiciese justo, pero tenías que callarte de una vez, aun si no me perdonaras, si no me dabas las gracias, iba a salvarte aunque no quisieras…Entonces guardaste silencio, noté el tono cortado y triste de tu voz, no sabía si en ese momento ibas a llorar ¡Oh, maldita seas! Odio que digas mi nombre, solo escucharlo de ti me fastidia.

El día que me fui de la Sociedad de Almas sentí de nuevo ese vacío, no quería irme sin ti, maldita enana. Giré mi cuerpo y te busqué con la mirada, encontrando de nuevo esos ojos tan enormes y bellos que tienes, y vi por fin la sonrisa que esperaba de tu rostro, sumada con un ligero "Gracias…Ichigo" era lo que necesitaba para volver en paz a mi mundo. No quería pensar que esa era nuestra despedida en definitivo, sabía que volverías…Y se cumplió lo dicho. Poco después regresaste y peleamos contra los Bounto, y aunque la pelea era dura, tenía que protegerte, sin importar qué.

Luego de regresar, los malditos Arrancar, que ni siquiera sabía que eran o si acaso existían llegaron, atacaron a Inoue, a Chad y a Tatsuki, me sentí como basura al no poder proteger a ninguno de ellos, si tu hubieses estado ahí…Ahora no quiero ni pensarlo. Los Shinigamis llegaron al poco tiempo, apenas y me estaba recuperando, y tenía que disculparme con todos, más con Inoue, no sé que me dio que no pude disculparme, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Si, siempre he sido un cobarde, ahora lo admito.

Y de nuevo tenías que llegar tú, esa maldita sonrisa tuya, tan llena de orgullo pero con un toque de alegría, eso fue lo extraño, esa pose que para ser una enana nunca te ha quedado mal, y para colmo, una patada, un par de bofetadas, un jalón de pelo y la transformación a Shinigami ¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Qué me lances a un Hollow? Yo y mis malditos pensamientos, solito me eché la sal…me obligaste a pelar aun estando en mi depresión, por eso te odio, enana. Pero aun así de no ser por ti no habría salido de ella.

-"¡Ten orgullo y grita! Aunque seas el único en quien puedes confiar… ¡Esa es la imagen de ti que guardo en mi corazón, Ichigo!"-Tus palabras, tus malditas palabras, siempre subiéndome de ánimo.

-"¡Perdón por ser un debilucho!"-Siempre sucumbiendo a ti, maldita obsesionada con los conejos.

-"No pongas esa cara, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que me pasó. Estás heridas son culpa mía ¡No seas tan arrogante!"-Siempre tratando de ayudarme…y siempre lo consigues.

¡Y eso es lo que odio de ti! Odio que siempre tengas una buena excusa para salirte con la tuya, que ocultes tus sentimientos bajo ese maldito orgullo que tienes, odio que con tus actuaciones convenzas a todo mundo, odio tus malditos y horribles dibujos de conejo, odio tu sarcasmo, tu empatía, tu hábitos, que me obligues a hacer lo que tu quieras. ¡Odio todo de ti! Odio desde tu minúscula estatura hasta esa cara chistosa que haces cuando dibujas, tus golpes, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu cabello, tu risa… ¡Te odio!...Y lo peor de todo, es que todas estas cosas que odio de ti, hagan que te ame más cada día. Te odio porque te extraño cada que no estás conmigo, odio que me guste como me golpeas, como te enojas, como haces las cosas, como intentas ayudar a otros…odio que me hayas hecho amarte tanto, maldita enana…

-¿ichigo? ¿Qué ocurre? Llevas mirando al cielo desde hace rato. No te embobes tanto, no te vaya a perder…-de nuevo tu adorable e irritable sarcasmo.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh, no es nada! Perdón…

-Olvídalo, mejor vámonos…-odio como esa figura tuya se mueve tan elegante y altanera cada que caminas, viéndote tan frágil y hermosa con esos ojos azules tuyos y ese cabello extraño, y que aunque trates de parecer fuerte, seas tan frágil por fuera como por dentro…

Nadie dijo que querer así a una persona fuera tan difícil, más si esa persona lo es más todavía. Tu llegaste cambiando mi destino, un destino que no sabía en que rumbo iba o como terminaría, terminaste con esta incesable lluvia dentro de mí, llevándote toda mi culpa y hacer que olvidáramos juntos nuestras penas…Por eso te odio, porque me has hecho amarte tanto, a ti, enana, MI maldita enana cabezota….

**FIN**

[+]

_Nadia: ¿Weno, les gustó?_

_Hikari: Tu si que eres rara… ¿como se puede odiar y amar a una persona al mismo tiempo? O_o_

_Nadia: Todavía estás muy chiquita, Hikari ^^U…Ok, si les gustó, dejen review, recuerden que si agregan la historia a favoritos me dan 1 día mas de vida, y si dejan review es un año más…_

_Hikari: No creo que sea buena idea darle más años de vida a una psicópata como tú…¬¬u…_

_Nadia: Bah! Da lo mismo!...ok, los dejo, nos leemos luego…¡Matta Ne!_


End file.
